


You Are My Sunshine

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anti's hella sad, Future AU, Jackie can both sing and play guitar, Jackie's fucking dead, M/M, Moving On, big oofs bro, but Anti can't move on, but sadness isn't a personality trait, c-19 mention, flashback to 2019, i'm fucking sad, just in case, quarantine mention, stan Binx the Cat, too bad Anti can't do either, we're like three years in the future, yo like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Anti found something that reminds him of the past...but can he move on? Featuring his emotional support cat Binx.
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, past Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 8





	You Are My Sunshine

Anti sat in the living room floor, attempting to unpack everything in his new home. He'd say attempt since there were just so many boxes. Binx jumped onto one of them, and Anti picked him up. "Hey, Binxy," he mumbled.  
Binx meowed, and Anti laughed. "I know, Buddy. I didn't realize I owned so much!" He opened the nearest one and peered into it. Dread filled him as he saw what was on top. A large red hoodie. "Oh..."  
The glitchy man removed the hoodie and pressed it to his chest, then his face. It somehow still had the familiar scent of sweat and dirt from the last time it'd been worn. He laughed awkwardly, voice cracking, and Binx immediately rubbed against his leg. The little guy must've sensed what he was thinking. Cats were weird like that.  
"This thing is so old," he mumbled. "This is from, what, 2019?" Anti couldn't remember exactly, but it was definitely before the quarantines. But so was-  
He laughed again. "Remember him, Binx? I do. Just can't get him out of my head. Never will. It's like he's still here." Anti's eyes scanned the room frantically, hoping to see him. "He bought you your favourite toy."  
The night was still vivid in his mind. They'd rode out to a small field, which was abundant where Anti grew up. Jackie had brought his guitar out so that they wouldn't be bored. The hero's voice was what Anti imagined an angel would sound like. Anti himself wasn't good at singing, but he would sing along with Jackie if he asked.  
He could still remember the song they'd sang together. It was one that always made Anti cry, and Jack would always give him shit for it. Which was part of the reason why Anti hated him so much. Just a few minutes into their stargazing trip, the guitar was out.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Jackie started, and Anti couldn't help but smile.   
"You make me happy, when skies are grey..." he sang back. They gazed into each other's eyes, and he Anti couldn't help but think about how cheesy this was. He was supposed to be evil, but never to Jackie. He just couldn't. Never.  
"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." Jackie continued. Anti leaned against him.  
"Please don't take my sunshine away..." they sang in unison. Jackie planted a kiss onto Anti's forehead, then continued with the song. Anti shed a few tears, he just couldn't help it.  
And Anti was crying now. Clutching the hoodie to his chest, he sobbed and rocked back and forth. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, and when he did Binx curled up in his lap. The man scratched behind his ears and dragged his hand down Binx's back.  
Why couldn't Anti move on?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a few days ago while I was sad. I know I said I there was already a lot of angst, but I'm practicing writing more than just fluff.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
